


You Make Me Feel

by Addictedforevermore



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: BAMF Bek, BAMF Horus, M/M, Oneshot, Powerful Horus, Protective Horus, at least for now, hurt Bek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedforevermore/pseuds/Addictedforevermore
Summary: Bek and Horus meet before the coronation and slowly become friends, maybe a bit more...





	You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gods of Egypt!

 

Bek’s POV

 

“What are you doing here?”, his annoyed voice interrupted my musings. “I was here first! Who do you think you are?“ He stared at me, as if I had just told him the sky was red green with polka dots. Ok, maybe I shouldn´t have said that. But my day was shit...and I really had no nerve for fake gods right now, who didn't care for us puny  humans.

 

“I am Horus, the god of the sky!“, he pronounced each word carefully, slowly as if he was talking to an infant. Asshole!

 

Ahhh, why couldn´t I just have been left in peace? I went through the trouble of climbing the abandoned watch tower, my secret hide-out spot. But no such luck for me. I signed deeply and simply ignored the slightly angry, very unwanted visitor. Even if he was quite huge.

 

“I claim this place. So scram!“, he had the audacity to make a shooing motion with his hand. He watched me expectantly.

 

That proud peacock probably got everything he ever wished for, nobody dared to say no to a god after all. Somehow that thought made me blow up even more, and the words rushed out before I could stop them. “You scram! Only because you are the so called god of the sky, doesn´t mean you are any better than me! Fuck, just...“, I trailed off, staring crestfallen into the desert.

 

He narrowed his eyes. Ups, maybe I had taken it a tiiiinnny bit to far?! Maybe... Probably. Shit, shit...he pulled a dagger from his hip pouch, smiling at the weapon for a second before he turned his furious face to me. His intent was clear. Häm... “I should go...I have things to do anyway“, I fumbled with my rope, swung the sling towards the next building, made sure it was properly stuck and jumped of the balcony.

 

Somehow I enjoyed the perplexed look the asshole god was shooting me. Even though the satisfied smirk he wore afterwards made me scowl again. A few days later I had almost forgotten the meeting, when I made my way back to the tower once again. Zaya had pestered me about getting a job. A real job she pointed out. As if I hadn´t tried. Damn! But the last few jobs I had, ended in a total disaster. Crap, I always ended up working for jackasses. My last boss groped me at every possible opportunity. I was gay, so that wasn´t the issue. No, I would have endured the gesture ..somehow...well maybe...if the man would have been remotely my type or age that is... ARGH! And the boss before the pervert, got killed while chasing a thief. He somehow managed to be kicked by a horse. Well, and before that unfortunate incident was the accusation of steeling from my employee, damn I really didn´t steal from him, not this time, at least not while I was working for him. Honestly! Well, back to the present. I was enjoying a quiet brooding time about my shitty life when he turned up again. Or flew up again. He just landed on the balcony with his wings like some kind of kingly godly goose. He wore a solemn expression. That surprised me, I hadn´t thought...well I believed the gods had everything they could possibly want. Well, it seemed even a god had his problems. The moment he discovered me, his face contorted. ARG, I take every ounce of sympathy I felt back! He probably fretted about his lover not wanting to have sex all day.

 

“What are you doing here again?”, We had made clear this was my place, was not said, but easy to read in the tone of his voice.

 

I just stared at him. When I didn´t respond after a few seconds he turned his head, searching the desert. “I…” I started, for a second I recognized the weary look in his eyes, before he was able to conceal it again. I often had that same look, the moment I was sure nobody was looking. That thought made me pause. In the end we just ended up being silent. Neither of us acknowledging the other.

 

 

 

Horus’ POV

 

I couldn´t comprehend why I did not throw the small human out a few days ago. Today I wouldn´t be so tolerant. Again I headed to the abandoned watchtower. Somehow all my thoughts quieted down when I watched the desert. There was this hole in me, I was missing something. Nothing seemed to fill that void. Woman, money, adrenaline... Maybe finally ascending the throne would make me content? I was thrown out of my musings when I landed on the balcony and that rude human was present.

He only looked up for a second, then put his head on his arms again and turned away, still sitting on the railing. Hopefully he would fall down!

I blew out a long breath and settled down as well. Half an hour went by in silence.

 

“You know I always believed you gods have everything, are happy. But it seems I was mistaken.” He didn´t even face me, while speaking.

 

I ignored his statement. Weeks past. I went to the tower every few days. He was there most of the time. We started talking. Just a few sentences at the beginning. Strangely enough I found him easy to talk to. I didn´t need to hide what I really felt, didn´t need to be considerate. It was refreshing in a way. He didn´t take shit, he told me bluntly if he believed I was being an asshole. That is how he put it at least. The first time he insulted me that way, I almost threw him of the tower. But he did not seem to be intimidated by my actions, by my bigger body and power. Foolish human. Of course my visits did not go unnoticed. Mother interrogated me on where I went, who I was meeting, what I was doing. Hathor, my girlfriend, accused me of having an affair. Father was disappointed, he wanted me to prepare for the throne. I just endured their scolding and went anyway. Somehow, the human, Bek, and I became tentative friends. I started looking forward to the talks with him. It became the highlight of most of my days. I distanced myself more and more from Hathor. I started seeing her ugly side she hid while being in the company of others. She used others to get what she wanted, and in the moment she wanted to be queen. What better way then to marry the prince? The day I realized this, I broke up with her. She was furious. So were my parents. I fled to Bek.

 

The first words I said, were: “I broke up with her.”

 

He turned to me, smiled slightly and exclaimed:”I´m proud.” He understood how much it had cost me to break out of my happy bubble, to see the truth. I shouldn´t feel so pleased by Bek´s words.

 

A week later I was flying when I heard the scream. His scream. Somehow I immediately knew it was his scream. It let chills run down my spine. Panic filled me. I searched frantically for the source. Where was he?!

 

‘Let go!” There! “Hel...” Without slowing down I neared the earth.

What I saw made furious.

 

Bek was pinned down by two men, each held an arm. A third was standing between Bek´s struggling legs. Touching his bottom with one hand, while the other was... I saw red. That miserable human would die. Painfully!

In that moment the third men punched Bek, again in the stomach.

 

“Stop! Or it will hurt even more”, hissed the brute.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”, my voice promised pain, I almost growled.

 

The two holding Bek down saw me and had the sense to scramble back, eyes wide with terror. But the third had his back turned to me.

 

“This isn´t your business. Leave!” Only after he noticed the reaction of his buddies, did he face me.

 

He paled in a matter of seconds. I didn´t give him the time to run, I seized him by the neck an threw him on the wall.

 

“Horus...”, Bek´s voice was faint, it made me focus completely on him.

 

“Bek, I´m here. You are safe.” I crouched before him. My eyes taking in his various injuries.

 

He was beat up badly. He winced trying to sit up. His eyes were clouded in pain. It ripped me apart, made me want to kill. Tears gathered in his eyes. I picked him up as careful as possibly.

 

“I will take you to the palace and heal you there. Hold on a bit longer.”

 

He nodded and leaned his head on my chest. I held him more tightly and took off. Protective instincts I didn´t know I had ran haywire inside me. He was lucky nobody saw us, well more like nobody asked any annoying questions, when I landed on the balcony. Bek couldn´t quite suppress the whimper. Being laid on the bed, even if it was really soft, jostled his injuries. I turned around to get fresh water to clean the wounds. Bek’s weak grip on my clothe stopped me, had the same effect as if he would have chained me. Bek eyed me pleadingly.

 

“Please...d..don´t leave”, even while he muttered the sentence he wasn´t able to look me in the eyes.

 

Too ashamed, he let me go, pretending he hadn’t let his weakened state influence him.

 

“I am just getting water for the wounds”, I reassured nevertheless.

 

Care shone in the way I slightly caressed his arm, before I made the few steps to the water basin. I was damn confused about my strong reaction to seeing Bek being beaten up. Fuck, I wouldn´t even react like that if my parents were in danger...Fuck!!! Why did it have to be a human who finally made me feel?  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my wonderful beta WinterSnow10! A round of applause please. 
> 
> Well, I hope you liked the short oneshot. Maybe I will continue it later.  
> For now I am working on something else entirely.


End file.
